Cinderella and her Magical Creatures
by Mrs. Ernie Macmillan
Summary: This is a Panto my class had to write


Cinderella and her Magical Creatures  
  
Scene 1, Act 1  
  
Lisa the wife of a poor man named Matt fell sick and as she felt her end was drawing near she called her only daughter to her bedside.  
  
Lisa: My dear daughter of mine will you please come here, I want a word with you.  
  
Daughter: Yes mother, I am here, what is it that you want.  
  
Lisa: Well dear child just wanted to tell you to be good and pious, and then the good will always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you.  
  
And with that she closed her eyes and departed. Everyday the daughter went out to her mothers grave, and wept. She remained pious and good. When winter came the snow spread a white sheet over the grave, and by the time spring had come, Matt had taken a very rich wife Ginny. Ginny brought with her two daughters. The oldest one Renee and the youngest Daisy.  
  
Daughter: Dad how can you just go and marry this… this wench? I though you said no one could take the place of mom in your heart.  
  
Matt: shut your mouth about Ginny. She's a lot better then you, plus you need a mother figure.  
  
Daughter: But dad just look at these girls they are like really ugly. Not even a good make-over, a Brittany Spears make over will help them become beautiful. Plus their vile and black at heart.  
  
Matt: now don't talk to me like that about your step-sisters. Be nice to them no matter how mean they are. And they weren't nice to the daughter. They were really mean. But the daughter remained nice and good. Just like her father said.  
  
Renee: Is this stupid goose to sit in the parlor with us? He who wants to eat bread must earn it. Back to the kitchen-wench.  
  
Not even when they took her pretty clothes away from her, put an old gray bed gown on her, and gave her wooden shoes did she be mean to them.  
  
Renee and Daisy: Just look at the proud princess, how decked out she is.(laughing)  
  
In the kitchen she had to do hard work from morning till night, get up before day break, carry water, light fires, cook and wash. They emptied her peas and lentils in to the ashes, so hat she was forced to sit and pick them out again. In the evening when she went to bed, she had no bed to go to, but had to sleep by the hearth in the cinders. So they called her Cinderella. One day….  
  
Matt: I am going to the fair. Well Renee, Daisy what should I get you?  
  
Renee: I want a beautiful dress  
  
Daisy: I want pearls and jewels  
  
Matt: And for the Brittany Spears wannabe, what will you have?  
  
Cinderella: Father break off for me the first branch which knocks against your hat on the way home.  
  
So he brought a beautiful dress, pearls and jewels for his two step-daughters and on his way home, as he was riding through a green thicket, a hazel twig brushed against his him and knocked his hat off. Then he broke off the branch and took it with him.  
  
Matt: I know Cinderella will love this.  
  
When he reaches home he gave his step-daughters the things that they had wished for, and to Cinderella he gave the branch from the hazel-bush. Cinderella thanked him, went to her mother's grave and planted the branch on it and wept so much that the tears fell down on it and watered it. It grew and became a handsome tree.   
  
Cinderella: on what a beautiful tree you've become. You are now my favorite spot and I am going to always come and sit under you.  
  
Three times a day Cinderella went and sat beneath it, and wept and prayed, and 2 little beautiful fairies always came and sat in the tree, and if Cinderella expressed a wish, the fairies threw down what she wished.  
  
Cinderella: oh how I wish I was Harry Potter, so I can jinx my step-sisters (wand appears) Oh my! Oh I wish I had a black robe with the Hufflepuff badger of course. (robe appears)   
  
{Sing Harry Potter}  
  
Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM! (nothing happens) Oh well I tired.  
  
Scene 2  
  
It happened, however that the King gave orders for a festival which was to last three days, and to which all the young girls in the country were invited in order that Prince Joe might choose a bride.  
  
King: Come all you young maidens, come and sweep my son off his feet so than he will choose you to be his bride. Come not one but all young maidens. Remember protect your prospects. (winks)  
  
When the two step-sisters heard that they too were to appear among the numbers, they were delighted.  
  
Renee and Daisy: CINDERELLA will you come here?  
  
Cinderella: coming, yes what do you want?  
  
Renee: comb our hair  
  
Daisy: brush are shoes  
  
Renee: fasten our buckles for we are off to the festival.  
  
Cinderella: no matter what I do you will never be as beautiful as me.  
  
Renee and Daisy: What did you say wench?  
  
Cinderella: Nothing  
  
Cinderella obeyed, but wept because she too would like to go to the festival.  
  
Cinderella: oh step-mother may I please go? Please  
  
Ginny: You go, Cinderella covered in dirt and dust as you are and wish to go to the festival. You have no clothes and shoes and yet want to dance.  
  
Cinderella: But please may I go? Pretty pretty please, I'll do anything just to go.  
  
Ginny: Fine, I have emptied a dish of lentils into the ashes for you, if you have picked them out again in two hours, you shall go with us.  
  
With this Cinderella ran out to the garden and called her magical friends.  
  
Cinderella: Come you tamed unicorns, you sweet elf's, and you dragons beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop.   
  
Then two beautiful unicorns came into the kitchen and afterwards the sweet elf's, and at last all the dragons beneath the sky, come whirring and crowding in, and alight amongst the ashes, and the unicorns nodded with their heads and began to pick, pick, pick, pick, and the rest began also to pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good grains into the dish. After almost one hour they finished. Cinderella took the dish to her step-mother, hoping that now she would be able to go.  
  
Cinderella: Please step-mother, please may I go now?  
  
Ginny: No, Cinderella, you have no clothes and you can not dance. You would be laughed at. But if you pick two dishes of lentils out of the ashes for me in one hour, you shall go with us. Man she'll never be able to do this.  
  
Cinderella: What was that?  
  
Ginny: Oh what, nothing, you better hurry if you want to get done in time.  
  
The step-mother then put in two dishes of lentils amongst the ashes and Cinderella went out into the garden.  
  
Cinderella: Come you tamed unicorns, you sweet elf's, and you dragons beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop.  
  
Then two beautiful unicorns came into the kitchen and afterwards the sweet elf's, and at last all the dragons beneath the sky, come whirring and crowding in, and alight amongst the ashes, and the unicorns nodded with their heads and began to pick, pick, pick, pick, and the rest began also to pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good seeds into the dishes, and before half an hour they had finished. She took the dishes to her step-mother.  
  
Cinderella: May I go now please. I've done everything you've asked me to can I please go now?  
  
Ginny: All this will not do. I'm sorry you can not go with us, for you have no clothes and can not dance. We would be ashamed of you. Why you can't look like and dance like Michael Jackson.  
  
On this she turned her back on Cinderella, and hurried away with her two daughters. As no one was now home, Cinderella went to her mother's grave beneath the hazel-tree.  
  
Cinderella: Oh beautiful tree, please send down a dress to me. Made of silver o gold I don't care as long as it makes me look like a princess.  
  
Then the fairies threw down a gold and silver dress to her and slippers embroidered with silk and sliver.  
  
Cinderella: Oh look this dress. Oh I'd be blingin'. Bling bling.  
  
She put on the dress with all speed, and went to the dance. Her step-mother and step-sisters did not know it was her.  
  
Daisy: Who is that beautiful girl out there? I simply love that dress. I wonder where she got it, do you think you could charge it on vise?  
  
Ginny: I don't know. Why it can't be Cinderella for she's at home, but then who could that be?  
  
Renee: Well then she must be a foreign princess, for she looks so beautiful in that golden dress.  
  
The prince Joe came up to Cinderella and asked her to dance.  
  
Prince Joe: Can I have this dance?  
  
Cinderella: I don't know, can you?  
  
Prince Joe: Oh excuse me, may I have this dance?  
  
Cinderella: Why, yes you may.  
  
The Prince would dance with no other girl and when others wanted to dance with Cinderella the Prince would say no. She danced until evening.  
  
Cinderella: I must go now for I have stuff to do at home. I must reorganize my CD's.  
  
Prince Joe: I will go with you and bear you company, for I wish to see where this beautiful maiden lives.  
  
Cinderella: No, you don't.  
  
Prince Joe: Yes, I do.  
  
Cinderella: Oh no you don't. End of story, period.  
  
With that she escaped from prince Joe and hid in the pigeon-house.  
  
Cinderella: Where to hide, oh I know the pigeon house. They'll never find me there.  
  
The prince waited until Matt came over.  
  
Prince Joe: The unknown maiden had leapt into the pigeon house.  
  
Matt: Can it be Cinderella? Nah! Bring me my axe and pick axe so I can cut the pigeon house to pieces.  
  
But no one was inside it. And when they got home Cinderella lay in her dirty clothes among the ashes and a dim oil lamp was burning on the mantle piece, for Cinderella had jumped quickly from the back of the pigeon house and had run to the hazel-tree, and there she had taken off her beautiful clothes and laid them on the grave and the fairies had taken them away again, and hen she had seated herself in the kitchen amongst the ashes in her gray gown. Next day when the festival began a fresh, and her parents and the step-sisters had gone once more, Cinderella went to the hazel tree. (Center stage right)  
  
Cinderella: Oh beautiful tree, please send down a dress to me. Made of silver o gold I don't care as long as it makes me look like a princess.  
  
The fairies threw down a much more beautiful dress than on the preceding day. And when Cinderella appeared at the festival in this dress, everyone was astonished at her beauty. Prince Joe waited until she came, and instantly took her by the hand and danced with her and nobody else. When others came and invited her the prince said, no. When evening cam she wished to leave. (Enters dancing stage left)  
  
Cinderella: I must go now I have stuff to do at home. I'm just finishing the latest Harry Potter book.  
  
Prince Joe: I will go with you.  
  
Cinderella: Oh no you won't.  
  
Prince Joe: Yes, I will.  
  
Cinderella: Wait just one minizoel, didn't we just have this fight last night.  
  
Prince Joe: Why, yes we did. Am I going to win this one?  
  
Cinderella: Nope!  
  
She sprang away from him, and into the garden house.  
  
Cinderella: OH look at this pretty pear tree!  
  
She climbed so humble between the branches like a squirrel that Prince Joe did not know where she had gone. He waited until her father came home.  
  
Prince Joe: The unknown maiden has escaped from me and I believe she has climber up that pear tree.  
  
Matt: Can it be Cinderella? Nah! Bring me my axe so I can cut down this tree.  
  
But no one was in it. And when they got into the kitchen Cinderella lay there among the ashes as usual, for she had jumped down on the other side of the tree, had taken the beautiful dress to the fairies on the hazel-tree, and put on her grey gown.  
  
Scene 3:  
  
On the third day, when the parents and sisters had gone away Cinderella went once more to her mother's grave.  
  
Cinderella: Oh please beautiful tree, please send down a dress to me. Made of silver o gold I don't care as long as it makes me look like a princess.(Center stage left)  
  
And now the fairies threw down to her a dress which was even more splendid and magnificent than any she had yet wore, and the slippers were golden. And went to the dance in the dress no one knew how to speak for astonishment. The kings son dance with her only, and if anyone invited her to dance he said, No. When evening came she wished to leave. (Middle of stage)  
  
Cinderella: We are not going to have this little fight again.  
  
Prince Joe: Fine.  
  
Cinderella: Wow stop, what fine?  
  
Prince Joe: Yes, fine, go.  
  
Cinderella: OK.  
  
She escaped from him. The kings son however had employed a ruse, and had caused the whole staircase to be smeared with pitch, and there, when she ran down her left slipper had remained stuck. The kings son picked it up, and it was small and dainty and all golden. The next morning Prince Joe went with the slipper to the father. (Center stage right)  
  
Prince Joe: I will not marry anyone, but the girl that fits this slipper. (Center stage right)  
  
Renee: Did you hear that?  
  
Daisy: Yeah, I did we can actually be able to marry the prince.  
  
Both: For we have beautiful feet.  
  
Renee went with the shoe into her room and wanted to try it on, a and her mother stood by. But she could not get her big toe into it, and the shoe was too small for her. (Stage left)  
  
Ginny: Here take this knife and cut off the toe, when you are queen you will have no need to go on foot anywhere.  
  
Renee: But...  
  
Renee cut off the toe, forced the foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the prince, Joe. Then he took her on his horse as his bride, and rode away with her. They were obliged, however, to pass the grave and there, on the hazel- tree sat the two fairies (Enter stage right)  
  
Fairies: Turn and peep turn and peep there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is to small for her, the bride waits for you.   
  
Prince Joe looked at her foot and saw how the blood was trickling from it. He turned around and took the false bride home. (Enters stage right)  
  
Prince Joe: She was not the true one, the other sister must put it on.  
  
Then Daisy went into her chamber and got her toes safely into the shoe, but her heel was too large. (Enter stage left)  
  
Ginny: Here my lovely daughter, take this knife and cut off a bit of your heel, when you are queen you will have no more reasons to walk anywhere.  
  
Daisy: But... oh OK  
  
The maiden cut off a bit of her heel forced her foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain and went out to Prince Joe. He took her on his horse as his bride, and rode away with her, but when they passed by hazel-tree, the two fairies sat on. (From stage right)   
  
Fairies: Turn and peep turn and peep there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is to small for her, the bride waits for you.   
  
Prince Joe looked at her foot and saw how the blood was running out of her shoe and how it had stained her white stocking quite red. Then he turned his horse around and took the false bride home again. (From stage left)  
  
Prince Joe: This is also not my true love. Have you any other daughters?  
  
Matt: no, there is still a little stunted kitchen-wench, which my late wife left behind, but she can not possibly be the bride.  
  
Prince Joe: Send her to me!  
  
Ginny: Oh, no, she is much to much dirty, she can not show herself.  
  
Prince Joe: I absolutely insist. Send her to me!  
  
Ginny: Fine, Cinderella!  
  
Cinderella: Coming! (Stage right)  
  
She first washed her hands and face clean, and then went and bowed down before he prince, who gave her the golden shoe. Then she seated herself on a stool and drew her foot out of the heavy wooden shoe, and put it into the slipper. Which fit like a glove. And when she rose up, the prince looked at her ace, he recognized the beautiful unknown maiden, who he had danced with.  
  
Prince Joe: This is the true bride, Cinderella, Will you marry me?  
  
Cinderella: I'm sorry Prince Joe, but I prefer women.  
  
Prince Joe: Noooooooooooooo...  
  
As Cinderella rode away on the Prince's horse, the fairies came and cut out the eyes of the sisters, so they spend the rest of their lives blind.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
I'm sick and tired of hearin' Draco always talk about what's the deal with Potter, and when he's going to fade out,  
  
The thing he's got to realize, what Harry's doing is not a trend,  
  
He defeated the dark lord and he'll do it till the end,  
  
It doesn't matter,  
  
Bout the robe he always wears, or about the broom that he fly's,  
  
All that matters,  
  
Is that you respect and recognize,  
  
All that matters,  
  
Is that you beware, and you do it all the time.  
  
Do you ever wonder why,   
  
Harry gets you high,  
  
He'll take you on a ride,  
  
You'll feel it when,  
  
His wands pointing at you,  
  
And he'll give it to you,  
  
It must be Potter.  
  
Man I'm tired of singin 


End file.
